Duck Squad 5: Out of the Woods
“''The end of evil, for lasting time.”'' Duck Squad: Out of the Woods, '''''is the 10th film speculation in the Duck Squad franchise, and '''''is the sequel to Duck Squad: Ravage. It stars the Gods of Duckvanlla avenging their creation from the all-mighty powerful Walaka, who plans to decimate the universe of Starradium, for his own purposeful plans to end his brother’s rule and life once in for all. Plot After Duck Squad: Ravage, the Ducks’ rescued the remaining survivors on Duck Prime before it gets destroyed by Shove, who is planning to summon the all-powerful Walaka to decimate the universe in vain. In Duckvanlla, the all heaven of ducks, Starradium spotted Shove talking to Walaka, and summoning him to kill him. Meanwhile, the survivors containing 10 trillion ducks, arrive on a mothership. He gathers his forces and, the Ducks on Ewatar, the planet of the Ducks, also the new Duck Prime, saw Starradium stepping down from the clouds and beginning his reign on his subjects. After the President gives her chair to Starradium, he redecorated the Gold Palace into Dark-Green Turquoise. After Ducksmore reported what happened to the Valuables of Space, he creates 4 gems, that could match and replace the Universe Rock, now on 4 aspects of Space, Time, Existence and Reality. He also creates a Iridium Suit, which could house the 4 Gems, and begins commands. On Janwida, he expects to meet his brother. Walaka arrives, on Janwida. Starradium arises from above to greet his brother. Walaka, has no chance of changing his plan to kill Starradium. The two fight, until he summons his army after obtaining injuries in the eye and regenerating. The otherwise tired Starradium, regenerates, and 2 angels appear and play a tune: Cold Flare. Led by Ivan Ducksmore, the Duck army, the Predator army, Starradia, the angels of Duckvanlla, appear, along with the allies of the ducks. Starradium, now enraged, begins to say “Duck Squad, Attack.” Ducksmore attacks alongside the god, and warships, motherships, Queen Allison and the kings and queens of Ewatar, duck squad attack the armies of Shove and promised to never stop until death. Starradium begin to analyze Phase 1 of his plan, and begins to crash down the grand ship of Shove. Starradia, now enraged, begins to attack Walaka, who is now beginning to show its true identity as Bill Cipher, uses his flame sword to attack Starradia. Starradia activates her indestructibe armor and helmet, and the two battle until Starradia overpowers him with blasts from her Gem: the fifth gem, the Power Gem, which gives the user ultimate powers, which weakens Walaka until Walaka tells his army to attack the ravaging Goddess, and Starradia uses the Power Gem to decimate the armies attacking her. Shove fired the blasters in Walaka’s Pyramid, until comets arrive to reveal Elijah Saul, once thought to have died, but now has an alien duck army and attacks all ships, along with battleships of the Ducks. The Predalien Rick kills Shove by chestbursting him, and the Xenomorphs reproduce on other armies of Shove, now using the Predalien Mandibles to latch and impregnate a host with 5 embryos. With Shove now dead, Walaka used the last of energy to fight Starradium, and gets the Power Gem from Starradia. Starradium puts it in a Gauntlet, and creates a Scepter that is indestructible, containing a Gem that has all the powers of the 5 Gems. The Scepter, tramsformed into a sword, and kills the last line of defense from Shove’s army and kills Walaka, by hitting him in the eye. After Walaka erodes to dust, the remaining army of Shove desintegrates, and kills all who was created by him. Starradium had rested place on the Palace. In the end-credits scene, Elisha, warns him, that the ending phrase of Walaka could mean a possible return, but he is alert but still comfortable.